


Wedding Fusion: Steevee Appears! (Steven Fry AU)

by TruZyxx



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Steven Fry AU, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruZyxx/pseuds/TruZyxx
Summary: A small contribution to Nymphie_161's  https://stevenfryau.tumblr.com/Mr. Mac Fryman and Greg Universe are married!
Relationships: Mr. Fryman/Greg Universe, Pee Dee Fryman & Steven Universe
Kudos: 19





	Wedding Fusion: Steevee Appears! (Steven Fry AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nymphie_161](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphie_161/gifts).



Five-year-old Peedee Fryman squirmed in his chair and watched the people milling around the wedding reception. Now that he’d done his job carrying the ring at the actual wedding, and was sitting at this big party, he didn’t really have anything to do. All the grownups were talking to each other. His big brother was sulking and didn’t want to talk to him either. He didn’t know any other kids. His tuxedo was itchy. He was too hot. The music was too loud. He needed to go to the bathroom again.  
“Hey Peedee!” He saw Steven, his friend- no, his brother, now, coming towards him. He’d mastered a little swing that made his flower-boy skirt swish as he walked. “Wanna dance?” Peedee shook his head. “C’mon, it’ll be fun!”  
“Dunno how to dance,” Peedee said. He wanted to pull his knees up under his chin but the tuxedo was too tight and stiff for that.  
“It’s easy! You just gotta move like you want!” Steven tugged Peedee’s hand, and Peedee reluctantly went along. It was something to do, at least.  
Steven took both of his younger step-brother’s hands and began to gently rock them both back and forth in time to the music. Peedee looked down at their feet at first, and then up at Steven’s face. He was beaming; he looked so /happy/, like this really was the best day ever.  
As he picked up the pace, Peedee found himself smiling too. Hadn’t he had fun playing with Steven in the past couple years? And now he could see him every single day, instead of just almost every day. He was definitely a lot more fun than Ronaldo nowadays; Ronaldo never wanted to make pillow forts or play water-guns anymore. But Steven almost always did. And he’d held Peedee when he cried and was really good at kissing away boo-boos, even better than Daddy. Yeah, the more he thought about it, the better he felt about this.  
Pretty soon he was matching Steven’s rhythm, so caught up in it that he didn’t notice the soft pink glow that slowly got brighter and brighter until he finally opened his eyes and realized everyone was staring at them. Everyone but- wait, what happened his step-brother? Suddenly there was nothing to brace against and he fell forward with a whump, catching himself on his hands.  
  
He blinked his eyes, all four of them: blue and black above, black and blue below. Gasping and chatter erupted among the wedding guests as he looked around in confusion, then down at himself and the tuxedo-skirt he was wearing.  
He tried to say “Steven” and “Peedee” at once, each looking for the other, and it came out “Steevee.” Then he laughed. Oh. Of course. They were right there. Steevee was him. This was pretty cool. He stood up and wobbled on his feet; his top half felt much heavier than his bottom half.  
He heard “What’s going on? What happened?” Oh, there was his dad and his dad, pushing people aside, trying to get to him. He waved and grinned.  
“Hi dads!”

“They _fused _?!”__ Greg said, staggering like he was about to collapse. He took a moment to gather his composure; he couldn’t break down at his own wedding. He wasn’t even sure if it was a good or a bad thing the Crystal Gems had declined his invitation; he could only imagine their reactions. “Okay, okay, it’s fine, everything’s fine. Everything’s fine, everyone.” He turned to Mac Fryman, his newly-wedded husband. ““It’s, uh, something Steven must have picked up from his mom’s side. Just let them enjoy it for a bit.”  
“Enjoy what?! What the heck happened to our kids?”  
“They, uh, turned into one person.”  
“For the love of...” Mac ran his hand over his face. “Okay, okay, I did sign on for all this.”  
“It’s temporary,” Greg added. Usually, he thought.  
“If you say so.” Fryman grunted as Steevee suddenly wrapped his arms around him in a shockingly strong bear-hug. “Oh, uh, hey… sooon?” Steevee turned to Greg and hugged him too.  
“Hey, uh…” Greg grasped for a name as he tousled the fusion’s black-and-blond curls.  
“Steevee!” said the four-eyed boy.  
“Steevee, okay. How are you feeling?”  
“I feel great!” He made a muscle pose, showing off his thick arms, a bit bulky compared to his frame. “Best wedding ever! Um, but I gotta go to the bathroom.”  
“Oh, uh, yeah.” Greg pointed to the door “on the left, can you go by- well, I guess you’re not really going by yourself, are you?”  
Steevee zoomed off much faster than a boy in a tuxedo and skirt ought to be able to, leaning to counter his top-heavy weight. They heard a ‘smack’ as he stopped himself with the hallway wall, then footsteps as he took off again.  
Fryman and Greg looked at each other.  
“Well… I guess we know our boys get along really, really well?” said Mac, for the sake of saying anything. Greg nodded, hoping this was the last surprise for the day.  
Nobody noticed Ronaldo’s smoldering rage that he hadn’t brought his camera. He had nobody to blame for it but himself, of course, but it still wasn’t fair.


End file.
